With the proliferation of communication systems, compatible handheld electronic devices are becoming more prevalent, as well as advanced. Examples of electronic devices include both handheld electronic devices as well as larger devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers and the like. These devices are capable of sending and receiving a variety of different messages including but not limited to short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), emails, voice messages, and the like.
Whereas in the past such handheld electronic devices typically accommodated either voice transmission (cell phones), or text transmission (pagers and PDAs), today's consumer often demands a combination device capable of performing both types of transmissions, including even sending and receiving e-mail. Furthermore, these higher-performance devices can also be capable of sending and receiving other types of data including that which allows the viewing and use of Internet websites. These higher level functionalities necessarily require greater user interaction with the devices through included user interfaces (UIs) which may have originally been designed to accommodate making and receiving telephone calls and sending messages over a related Short Messaging Service (SMS). As might be expected, suppliers of such mobile electronic devices and the related service providers are anxious to meet these customer requirements, but the demands of these more advanced functionalities have in many circumstances rendered the traditional user interfaces unsatisfactory, a situation that has caused designers to have to improve the UIs through which users input information and control these sophisticated operations.